Sugar Rush Continuing Adventures: The Con
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: Shortly after having dealt with the Octarians in Sugar Rush, the racers decide to go to a con held in their honor in the game Extreme EZ Livin' 2. But when Kandle, who went with them, goes missing, everyone sets off to find him. Sequel to Sugar Rush Continuing Adventures: Splat Rush.


_"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, September 10th 2110"_

Three days after having to take care of the Octarians in Sugar Rush, after the arcade closed for the night, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe went to Extreme EZ Livin' 2 to attend a con revolving around them, where various people from the arcade and other worlds would come to dress up as either one of them. It was happening on the game's beach, right near the metropolis area of the game. Kandle had accompanied the group to the game, and Vanellope decided to go over some instructions before the group separated to look around.

"Alright, everyone! This is a huge con, so please don't get lost." Vanellope said.

Candlehead gasped from her position next to Kandle as she saw all the cosplayers.

"Wow! Look at all those cosplayers!" Candlehead shouted excitedly. She then turned to face Kandle and asked "Isn't that awesome, Kandle?". She then noticed that her husband wasn't standing next to her and asked "Kandle?".

She then ran off to find Vanellope, who was standing nearby and being accompanied by Rancis.

"Vanellope! I lost Kandle!" Candlehead yelled in panic.

The black haired girl turned to face her.

"You lost Kandle?" Vanellope asked bluntly. She then became angrily and asked "You lost Kandle? After the thirty minute rant about staying with him, you LOST Kandle?".

"Yes." Candlehead replied calmly.

Vanellope sighed and had the others regroup, before telling them about what had happened, and they all separated again to look for Kandle.

"Have you seen Kandle?" Candlehead asked a cosplayer.

"He's about this tall." Crumbelina explained, giving a description of Kandle's appearance to another cosplayer.

"Has green hair." Swizzle explained to a third cosplayer.

"And he's in a relationship with my friend Candlehead." Damon explained to a fourth cosplayer.

Taffyta went over and talked to a normal female from the game that was also on the beach.

"Yep, I've seen him!" the girl said.

"Really? Where is he?" Taffyta asked in relief.

The girl smirked.

"I'll tell you if... you kiss Gloyd." the girl replied.

She pointed over to Gloyd, who was standing nearby. The Pumpkin themed boy and Taffyta paled and turned to face each other, before turning back to the girl.

"Your joking, right?" Gloyd asked.

"Nope!" the girl replied cheerfully.

"No!" Taffyta shouted angrily.

"Please? Do it for Kandle!" Candlehead asked, making the cutest face she could think of.

Taffyta and Gloyd were both unaffected by her.

"You want me to kiss her?" Gloyd asked, pointing to Taffyta.

"Me? Kiss Gloyd?" Taffyta asked.

Candlehead hugged Gloyd tightly, while bawling.

"Please, Gloyd! I'm begging you!" Candlehead replied frantically.

Gloyd sighed.

"Fine." Gloyd said.

"Yay!" Candlehead exclaimed, still hugging him.

"Just get off me!" Gloyd shouted.

Candlehead did so. Gloyd and Taffyta faced each other and sweated, before turning to the girl.

"Do we really have to do this?" Gloyd and Taffyta asked in unison.

"Yes!" the girl replied.

Taffyta and Gloyd faced each other and sighed.

 _"For Kandle."_ Taffyta and Gloyd thought in unison.

The two racers then slowly wrapped their arms around each other before leaning in and kissing. The girl became dumbfounded, while Candi, who was standing nearby, burned with anger.

"Wow! I can't believe they did it!" the girl said. She then rubbed the top of her head and muttered "Now how am I going to explain that I don't know where that boy is?".

Candi just stared at her, before becoming angry.

"You made my Gloydie kiss Taffyta... and you don't know where Kandle is?" Candi asked angrily.

She then unleashed her power on the girl by pelting her with large floating cookies, before leaving her trapped in a temporary prison of hardened caramel. As the search for Kandle continued on, Candlehead continued sobbing hysterically.

"My Kandle is gone!" Candlehead cried.

Snowanna approached a flagpole that was on the beach.

"Actually, I think I just found him." Snowanna said.

Everyone looked up to see Kandle attached to the top of the flagpole by the back of his collar.

"Kandle!" Candlehead cried happily.

"Help!" Kandle shouted.

"How did you get up there?" Cinndon asked.

"Bobby did it." Kandle replied.

Candi growled angrily.

"Bobby!" Candi growled.

A short time later, Candi had found the Hero's Duty soldier and did the same thing to him as she had done to the girl.

"Your next, Taffyta!" Candi shouted angrily.


End file.
